


Disapeared- C.C Tinsley

by brioche_bun



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Other, This isn’t supposed to be me glorifying serial killers and stuff, and want a excuse to write something dramatic, bored, im doing this because I’m bored, this is solely inspired by things Ryan and Shane say that I find funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brioche_bun/pseuds/brioche_bun
Summary: This is really just me connecting a bunch of things that happened in Buzzfeed Unsolved because I want to write something dramatic





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the streets, the sun practically burning a hole into the back of my head. I could see him from here. The man who had called me. The man who’s children I was meant to find.   
George Sodder.   
He seemed to be glaring at something, using his hand to keep the sun out of his eyes. His eyes locked with mine and I took that as a cue to continue walking in his direction. As people bustled down the street we stood in the center.  
“C.C Tinsley. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sodder, is it?” My hand reaches out to shake his. A part of me knew this was the guy, his picture had been in the paper tons of times due to the disappearance of the children. He reluctantly held out his hand and gave mine a single firm shake. “Yes. Call me George. I’m glad you could make it.” George’s voice sounded monotone, emotionless. You couldn’t blame the man. It could be hard to attempt to sound enthusiastic when you’re talking to the detective you’ve hired due to your children being kidnapped. I gave him a faint smile. “Lead the way.” I said gesturing to the street corner. There was a small shop there. It doesn’t concern me what they sell. He began to walk down the street and held open the door the shop allowing me to walk in. The smell of coffee grounds and pastry’s hit me immediately. Good. I could go for a cup of joe right about now.   
He pulled out a chair and sat next to a window where you could the people walking by, going about their buissness. Unfortunately not everyone’s business has to do with them, sometimes it involves another individual.   
After I sat down George slammed a newspaper on the table. The table shook a bit and a waitress serving the table next to us gave a concerned glance.   
“Ok let’s take it easy,” I spat. “Have a cigarette.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box. I slid them across the table. George looked me in the eye, glaring. Nevertheless, he grabbed one and lit it. He glanced at the news paper. “Read it.” He muttered and took a long drag on his cigarette. The truth was I didn’t need to read it. I knew a lot about the case as it was. The papers are filled to the brim with details. I slowly read the headline out loud.   
“Police working to solve case of the missing Sodder Children.”  
George scoffed. “Yet they refuse to accept the truth. I know what happened. My children were kidnapped. No doubt about it. However the bastards still deny it.” He was staring down at the newspaper. I nodded. “So tell me what happened that night, I mean not the newspaper doesn’t say enough.” He blew a cloud of smoke from the cigarette and it billowed up and slowly faded away, his eyes full of anger.   
“We were getting ready for bed,”


	2. The Fire At the Sodder House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do understand somethings off here? Right?”  
> I chuckled, “Its more than off.”

The fire erupted.   
In a flash of embers and smoke the husband and wife frantically rushed to get their children and get out of the home. The family the home belonged to was the Sodder family. George Sodder and his wife Jennie. Together the two had ten children.   
Only nine were in the house that night.   
George ran through the house in a panicked mess. Jennie was carrying Sylvia and was pulling Marion’s arm so hard to the point where she looking as if she would be lifted off the ground soon. Behind them two boys, John and George Jr, were running and attempted to avoid knocking over anything or anyone. George eyes the stair case from the hall. His eyes burned. The rest of the children were still upstairs. He began to run to the stairs before hearing a thump from behind him. He turned around to see John on the ground, kneeling. Attempting to get up. The flames from the office were growing closer. With one final look at the staircase George turned around and pulled John off the ground and hurled both of them through the door. Upon looking around everyone looked as if this were a nightmare they would wake up from soon. This couldn’t be real.  
Oh but it was.   
Marion’s face was streaked with tears. John’s eyes were wide and terrified. Tears were pricking the corners of his eyes as he walked to join the rest that had escaped. George looked back at the house. There were still five in there. Without a moment of hestitation he sprinted into the house. Smoke filled his lungs. George’s eyes watered due to the smoke around. He looked around frantically in a attempt to see the staircase, but he could find it. It was lit aflame just like the rest of the house. He ran back out again and coughed.   
“Father! The ladder!”   
George looked up and saw his sons pointing at the windows. They were pointing at the attic. George Jr. looked at his father. It was apparent there would be no way for them to get to the attic from here   
However, George wasn’t letting his children go so easily. He ran up to the wall and began to climb. It hurt to breathe and he hacked and coughed as he moved forward. “Shit.” He muttered to himself as he approached the window. In a fit of desperation his hand flew through the window and broke. His eyes shifted around the room. No ladder in sight. He made his way down the wall while blood dropped down his arm and into the grass below. He looked around. Marion was no longer with Jennie. He couldn’t worry about that now. John was yelling in hysterics at George Jr. “The car! Use the car!” He shouted pointing every which way. The car. George gripped Johns shoulder. “George go start the car.” He said to his son and turned back towards John. “Go sit down with your mother.” He pointed at Jennie who was sitting in the lawn with fear in her eyes, holding Sylvia tight. He ran after George Jr. and swung open the car door. “It won’t start!” His son cried slamming his hand into the steering wheel. “Jesus Christ!” He yelled and threw the hood up.   
There was no coal.   
It appeared there was no hope for the Sodder family. And there wasn’t. Hours passed. The house was in ashes. Marion was sitting with her head in her hands. She had attempted to call the fire department but it was too late.  
They ruled the fire as a result of faulty wiring, despite the power being on during the fire. The only logical way to put it. I raised my eyebrows at Sodder, who was sitting across from me.   
“You do understand somethings off here? Right?”   
I chuckled, “Its more than off.”   
I had no doubt this fire was started by someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that people have clicked on this story surprises me but hope you find it at least entertaining I guess??


	3. Sounds like a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I smirked at him. “Sounds like a case for C.C Tinsley.”

“So can you tell me anything else about the fire?”  
George turned to me and firmly grasped my arm. “There were no bones. They couldn’t have been cremated. No bones.”  
I raised a eyebrow. “No bones huh?” I smirked at him. “Sounds like a case for C.C Tinsley.” I asked him a few more questions. Then something intriguing came from it. “You’re telling me he threatened your family?” I asked before taking a long sip of my coffee. George nodded. I set my cup down. “Well thank you your time George. I can assure you that your children will be found on my watch.” I got up and shook his hand. Then I walked out. Made my way down the road again. The bustling streets were none of my concern. I knew where I was going.  
The crime scene.  
I arrived to see Jennie talking to two people with blueprints. After waiting on the side for a bit I finally approached her. She turned to me with a perplexed look on her face before her eyes lighting up. “Oh you must be Detective Tinsley! Thank goodness you’re here.” I nodded and glanced at the pile of ashes that was behind her. “Mrs. Would you mind if I take a look around? See what I can find?” She shook her head, “No I wouldn’t mind at all. Please do what you need to do.” I tipped my hat and walked behind her to the the scene. Almost all of it was ashes. No bones were left behind but I could surely see pieces of appliance. In the corner of my eye I spotted two boys having a argument. I whipped around and eyed them. Both of them looked alike, with the same dark hair and distinct features. They were whispering among themselves and the shorter one seemed very angry. I walked towards them. They stopped talking and looked at me. “Hello boys. As you may know I’m C.C Tinsley. Your father hired to me to help find out what happened to your siblings. Now listen to me and get it straight. I want you to tell me what happened that night. No funny business.” I said. The two glanced at each other, making eye contact. I stood there waiting for a answer from the two. “Yes sir. We’ll tell you what happened.” The older one, who’s name was George, finally stepped forward. Ultimately the two gave me the same rundown as their father. So it must be true unless the whole family fabricated the story. “The car didn’t have coal! The ladder was in a different place! It was so strange. I have no idea what fucking could’ve happened but I know it wasn’t like that before.” The younger one, John, growled. “Easy kid. Thank you for your time. I’ll do anything in my ability to make sure I find out what happened to your siblings.” The two nodded and walked off. So it seems things were purposefully done to keep the Sodders from getting the other five out of the house. Interesting. A man was walking around the perimeter of the the area. I could see him. He circled around and eyed the House with a glint in his eye. One thing was wrong however. He wasn’t a Sodder family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m more devoted to this than my school work


	4. Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why I was the life insurance salesman.”

I slowly approached him. He wasn’t wearing a construction outfit and wasn’t any Sodder I knew of.   
He fixed a glare on me.   
“Hello sir. Do you mind if I ask you what you happen to be doing on a crime scene?”   
He scoffed. “Why I’m the life insurance provider of the Sodders.” He replied nonchalantly. I raised my eyebrows, yet thanked him to specifying and walked away.   
Something didn’t sit right.   
From the mans stern, defensive demeanor to the fidgeting of his fingers against his legs. Then there was George saying that a life insurance salesman had threatened his family.   
In the meantime, figure out who decided this fire was a accident.   
The fact that the lights were on when the fire began was a, excuse me, sure fire sign it wasn’t caused by faulty wiring. I headed away from the scene. Got into my car and sped to court. A woman attempted to stop me from barreling down the doors. But here’s to put it simple, I didn’t care. Inside the courtroom sat the judge. Who’s name I didn’t bother to learn.   
“Good afternoon your honor. Do you mind if I ask you a question about the Sodder case that was held here?”   
He scanned me up and down and reluctantly agreed.   
“Was the fact that the fire was an accident on your account? Or a jury’s.”  
“A jury’s.”  
I smirked. “Do you mind if I see the people that composed the jury?”   
“Not at all.”   
I was handed a file that was dug out from a cabinet. I scanned through the names. None looked familiar. Besides one of course.   
Our good friend, Jefferson Goldsworth, the life insurance agent of the Sodders.   
I smiled to myself. “Why I do believe we have a lead. And a good one at that.” I believe it’s about time to question him. 

I knock at the door.   
“Mr. Goldsworth? It’s me investigator C.C. Tinsley. I’d just like to ask you a few questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who returned after a fucking what few months

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I thought this would be fun.


End file.
